迭代算法
by SAKOMO
Summary: .*･ﾟ圣诞快乐*･ﾟ .


迭代算法

文/时系之

【1】

灯光投射下来。目之所及，地板、观众、衣服以及待会要调整高度的麦克风，通通被渡上一片金光。

在满目的金灿灿中，只有哥哥鼬穿着一身黑衣立在电线杆的顶端，宛如神秘莫测的刺客。佐助很想提醒鼬，他的姿势已经成为木叶标志性景象之一，每当有新游客进入木叶，第一反应就是抬头看鼬是不是立在电线杆上，虽然多数没有收获。当然，木叶也不可能出现什么刺客。五大村的友好交流条约多年运作良好，除了五大忍村，越来越多的小忍村也想加入条约中。佐助也不担心鼬会掉下来，宇智波祖传的查克拉精准控制技巧，或许除了岩浆，其他表面都能牢牢吸附。

是的，佐助担心的是木叶村老化的电线问题，一个不小心断开，怎知道它要往上甩还是往下打。今年夏季天气热得不像话，鼬和止水陪同四代带领火之国大名巡视木叶街道建设，走到山中家花店附近，一串老旧的电线突然崩裂，直愣愣参观团扫去，差点碰到止水。佐助听了这件事后，很是生气，那电线也太不争气，再长个几厘米，不就能砸到止水的脸吗？

除了止水，宇智波泉也是佐助的重点提防对象。小时候，她便若无止水，不，若无其事地买两人份的丸子，在鼬旁边大快朵颐，吃得差不多了，就会问"鼬君也要吃吗？"往往那时，自家的哥哥的眼睛已经瞪得跟丸子差不多般大，眼中全是渴望。最新的消息更甚，泉已经把鼬最爱吃的那家丸子店顶手了，还和身边的人分享她过去几年的存钱经验："大大小小的聚会，我是能避就避，平常以清淡饮食和健身代替买化妆品，衣服不追赶潮流，大方得体为主。就这样，我存了一万两，再加上父母给的十九万两，把店顶下来了。"太励志了，旁边的人纷纷鼓掌。

我扯到哪里去了？

佐助深吸一口气，在主持人的示意下，稳步走到台前。前一个候选人是身高太矮，佐助费了一分钟，才把麦克风调到适合的高度。台下突然响起一阵小范围的掌声，佐助往声源处一看，一个身材高大的金发男子，大大咧咧地往前排座位一坐，左手好整以暇地理着衣领，右手一挥，好几个身材曼妙的女子款款走来，在会场周边大跳热舞。

四代火影的独子漩涡鸣人比了个丑不拉几的心，高声道："佐助，我很敬重你这个对手，我特意请了啦啦队为你打气。"又是一阵掌声。

佐助翻了个白眼。

据水月的探报，鸣人曾经跟他的猪朋狗友爆料，他在后宫术上花的时间比练习螺旋丸的时间还要多。已经能同时变化出十几个发型、五官、肤色不一样的分身，并编排各种不同舞蹈队形。很明显今天来的"啦啦队"都是鸣人的分身，毕竟木叶盛产女汉子，这么妖娆的实在是稀罕。

佐助腹诽道，日常这么多影分身不怕精分？真是应了父亲的话（妈妈不在场时说的），四影一家都怪怪的，尤其是儿子。暴殄天物"螺旋丸"，对得起三人之一自来也的殷切教导吗？佐助余光一扫，看见嘉宾席一脸色相竖拇指的自来也，噢，忘了上梁不正下梁歪。

决不能坐看木叶的未来毁在这个傻逼身上。

佐助微微一笑，对鸣人竖起中指，负责"五大国十佳忍者介绍大会"全国电视转播的忍者呛了一口茶，手指狂敲键盘，一片雷电状的马赛克飞过，把佐助的左手手掌糊得很完美，堪堪留下中指。飞扬的火花闪电把修长挺直的中指衬托得更加白皙优雅。

"喔，木叶村的技术人员不错。"四代风影看罢点点头。"忍者之间就该坦诚相见。"

"木叶村的马赛克操作真是走在前列。"雷影也赞许道。"还能根据忍者的技能作出不同的马赛克。"

"只是技术失误……"奈良鹿久的话还没说完，四代火影就笑眯眯地说："是啊。有赖大家的支持。"

一旁的宇智波富岳哼了一声。

【2】

梁子不是一天结下的。

佐助和鸣人的争斗史也可以一路追溯到某个风和日丽下的波风家门口。

"美琴，孩子好可爱啊！是男孩子吗？"

"不是……"

"水门！你快来看，美琴的娃娃多俊啊！我们的孩子出生后，要是性别一样，让她们做好姐妹。性别不一样，我们可以做亲家了哈哈哈哈哈……"

其后佐助曾经无数次追问自家的母亲，当时为什么要这么回答。美琴想了好久才回想起来，那天她抱着佐助外出散步，在遇见玖辛奈前已经不下几十个人问佐助是不是女娃娃，当玖辛奈问的时候，一时没反应过来，一句"不是"已经脱口而出。

"命中注定。"沙坑打滚归来的小鸣人，拿脏兮兮的手揉揉鼻子，鼻子乌了一片。"你是我的媳妇。"

三岁的小佐助一身白净，被小小鸣人的话和步步逼近惊得小恐龙都掉了。"你瞎说！"

小鸣人眼睛滴溜溜转了一圈，思索了整整一分钟，斩钉截铁地大喊："我不要做你妹妹！"

"我不知道你在说什么！"佐助也吼回去。

没说了几句话，两人就扭打起来，还是鹿丸、牙、丁次他们把两人拉开。带班的小老师一看，这不是四代的儿子和警务部部长的儿子吗？惹不起惹不起……才怪。玖辛奈送鸣人进园的时候，就搁话："别给我客气，臭小子调皮捣蛋一定要批评他。"于是两人就被请到大厅，被要求在其他小伙伴的强力围观下，向对方道歉，再握手言和。

"对不起。"佐助的火气来得快去得也快，毕竟宇智波家的人要时刻注意形象，再一想鸣人的傻样，顿生几分同情，大方道歉。

"我也不对，我不该凶你。"鸣人还站着泥沙的手在衣袋里一淘，抓出几颗快要融化的糖。"吃吧，你还是我的媳妇。"

佐助一爪子拍飞鸣人的糖。"啪"的一声把小恐龙往鸣人脸上砸。

"我不吃！"

那天放学，玖辛奈笑着和美琴道别后，揪着鸣人的脸颊，教训道："你口袋的糖多久之前的？都糊成一坨还拿给佐助吃，吃坏肚子怎么办！要吃你自己吃！"

围观的小女孩都点头说是，并顺便爆鸣人平常在游戏捣乱，还抢佐助玩具的料。

一直在嚷嚷的小鸣人气鼓鼓地闭上了嘴。

【3】

冬日的天空澈蓝几净，偶尔刮来冷冽的风，和煦的阳光为坐在室外的人添了几分暖意。

"佐助……"

讲解完接下来行程安排的香磷，见黑发男子定定盯着面前的电脑，喊了一声。

"佐助！"

佐助才回过神来，看向对面的红发女生："怎么了？"

"佐助你是累了吗？"

"不是，我——"

远远传来鸣人爽朗的声音，打断了佐助的话："哎呀，这不是佐助吗？"

佐助哼了一声。

三年前因为某件事和鸣人相互看不顺眼的香磷也摆出一副要赶人的表情。负责文书工作的重吾则安坐在原位，稳如火影岩。水月内心叹了口气，看来还得靠他开口。水月换上职业化的微笑："旋涡候选人，你好，今天天气真不错啊！"

鸣人哈哈大笑，拍着水月的肩膀，说："不用客套，我和佐助都认识这么多年，"

水月干笑两声，心想旋涡鸣人啊漩涡鸣人，是谁让我们这么说话的你心里没点B数？

"佐助，下午要来我家探讨一下农业的发展吗？顺便谈谈未来的农业部部长。"

农业部部长？

香磷的脸色瞬间不好看起来，木叶什么时候有这个职位？重吾板着脸开始翻资料。

鸣人脸上的笑更灿烂了："目前没有这个职位。不过和我爱罗——我忘了介绍，我爱罗是四代风影的儿子——我爱罗，这是我和你提过的发小兼竞选对手，其他三人是他的竞选团队骨干。总之，我们在交谈中，发现木叶的农业发展远远落后于附近的村子。提高村子自给能力，将是一个很有趣的民生话题。"

我爱罗伸手与佐助握手，算是打招呼。

人果然是要靠其他人的衬托，同样是影候选人，我爱罗给人留下的影响明显好多了。佐助赞许地点点头，转头冷对鸣人："不，我下午还有事做。"其实就是回去补眠，昨晚佐助查资料，练习演讲到凌晨3点，今早又起了个大早，眼皮子已经在打架。

"真可惜，我还特意找人搜罗各地的番茄品种，在大厅里放了满满一桌。"鸣人说到"满满一桌"四个字时，语速放得很慢。佐助在那一瞬间内心有点动摇，但很好地控制住自己的脸部表情。

鸣人顿了顿，接着说，语气轻柔："我知道佐助你是研究番茄的专家，而如今番茄的需求量很大，有你在的话，事情一定会好得多。"

佐助不得不说，他内心有点触动，虽然只是一点点，而这一点点，在下一秒荡然无存。

"佐助，你真的适合做农业部部长。考虑一下吧，我答应你，当上火影后，我一定为你设置这个职位。"

佐助坐着没动，须佐的手已经高高举起，径直往鸣人头上砸去。我爱罗说了句："朋友之间不应该打架。"葫芦的砂挡下攻击，又优雅收回。

"哈哈哈哈哈……我爱罗，我们走吧，"

佐助收回须佐，扫了一眼桌上的东西，抓起一个小镇纸，用手里剑的姿势扔出去。

被砸中背的鸣人一点都不恼怒，笑嘻嘻地捡起它装进口袋："你的礼物我收下了。"

十分钟后。

"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——"

一阵吵闹的笑声在旁边的小公园传来。公园一角有棵榧树，我爱罗正坐在树上，操纵沙子变换出各种的动物，逗得下方的木叶小孩哈哈大笑。鸣人正把越来越多的孩子叫到公园里。笑声、掌声、欢呼声完全盖住咖啡馆轻柔的音乐，让人完全不能集中精神。

就在佐助发飙的前一秒，香磷已经咆哮出他想说的话：

"漩涡鸣人，你还有完没完，你家在公园吗！"

【4】

忍者学校入学的前一晚上，佐助很紧张，反反复复地去看自己没几样物品的小袋子，直到门铃被按响，去开门的鼬领着两个人回来。

"你们为什么来我家？"佐助一双小手环胸，脸上写满不满。

泉比止水领先半个身位，举起手中的袋子："我是给鼬君送新口味的丸子。"

"我的呢？"佐助嘟嘴。

"当然有，这是给你的番茄，祝你明天开学顺利。"

佐助的眉头才舒展开，抓起一个番茄吃，转头去看止水："你又要叫我哥练习？"

"是啊。"

止水说的语气很平常，却在佐助的滤镜下看出几分得意和几分挑衅。

"不行！"

"我有给你带木鱼饭团。"

佐助眼巴巴地看了眼便当盒，挣扎地闭眼跺脚："不借！不借！"

鼬拍拍佐助的头，盘腿坐在一旁："止水你就别逗他了。佐助，哥哥今晚明天都陪着你。"

"真的？哥哥，明天开学我好紧张！"

"不用紧张。"

止水和泉对视一眼，提议："佐助，要听故事吗？"

"听！"

于是，他们给年幼的佐助说起宇智波家的经典入学场景。

很久很久以前，族里有个带土的孩子要去忍者学校上学。但他是个非典型宇智波，不仅喜欢戴护目镜装帅，还喜欢咋咋呼呼，关键是忍术掌握水平是族里百年难得一见的吊车尾。如此骨骼精奇的人，自然是引起家族中最德高望重的斑的注意，当年他啧了一声，评价带土"活脱脱像个千手家的二傻子"。

为了避免家族蒙羞和定期曝光维持一下宇智波在木叶的知名度，斑决定亲自带他去参加开学典礼。

为了避免斑和当天在开学典礼担任嘉宾的千手柱间大打出手血溅校园，斑的弟弟泉奈也决定跟过去。

为了平衡两边的人数顺便质问泉奈为何在木叶村护额图案投票比赛把宇智波家徽蒙混进去，扉间表示他也……

"哇！带土好威风，好多人送他上学。"佐助原地蹦跳着。"开学那天一定很多人看他！"

止水和鼬对视一眼，点头："某种意义上，是的。"

到了开学那天，带土拒绝了家族准备的衣服，穿回自己的日常服装，还戴上据说不能挡风沙导致他经常性哭鼻子的护目镜。

佐助"啊"了一声，一脸微妙："和鸣人一样，他也喜欢戴护目镜。"

在木叶忍者学校的门口，宇智波和千手迎来交锋——

斑脱下和天气毫无关系的墨镜，轻描淡写打招呼："哟，柱间。"

"斑！我正在和新生们讲起我们认识的故事。"

"哦？"斑表面不为所动，上扬的尾音却透露出暗喜。

"真怀念啊，那时我们总是一起学习，一起练习，每次你都输给我。"

"哈哈哈哈哈哈……"带土杠铃般的笑声在校门回荡。

啪。

斑敲了带土的头一下，声音徒然冷了一度："陈年旧事就别提了吧。"

"对啊，给我们说说你在第一次忍界大战的事吧，太牛逼了，尤其是你和斑的……"带土的语气中充满期待，结果被泉奈富有节奏感地敲头，好不容易才把要说的话压下去。

原本在礼堂监督注册工作的扉间走出来，脸上毫无表情看不出是嘲讽还是发自真心（其实二者区别不大）："泉奈你就别难为晚辈了，毕竟是事实。"

泉奈与扉间剑拔弩张对视中，带土还在一旁猛点头。

"请问你是宇智波斑吗？能给我签个名吗？"银发小少年戴着面罩，语气也没有特别热忱，却在关键时刻挽回了斑的面子。斑拿起笔龙飞凤舞地签下大名。

卡卡西把笔记本放进袋子，离开了。

斑颇为欣赏地看着他的背影。

泉奈则怒其不争地揉搓带土的头。

带土心里气，他本来就看整天一脸吊样的卡卡西不顺眼，今天他什么都没做，头都快被敲出包，卡卡西只是拿个签名，自己竟然还被比下去。一定要想个法子好好教训他。

止水戏剧性喊了一声："于是——"

"谁把我的护额藏起来了！"止水的话被某人的哀嚎声打断了。

"贤二哥哥！"

大院传来泉奈嘲讽味十足的话："你昨晚才说护额落在卡卡西那里！"

"哦，嗯……啊，你们几个小孩在说什么好玩的事？"

为了避免尴尬而转换话题，往往会落入另一个更尴尬的地步。

止水和泉默契地假装看风景，鼬拿起丸子咬了一口，一口，又一口……只有佐助献宝似的说："我们在说带土的故事，很多很多年前，他……"

"大爷的我就是带土！"

【5】

斑逗弄着佐助家的小白，狗子高兴地跑来跑去，汪汪叫。小白脖子的铃铛是泉奈挂的，小巧可爱，声音煞是清脆。

"哥，你有没有觉得小白很眼熟。"

"是有点眼熟，总觉得在那里见过。"

"小白是普通的狗，大街上也不少。"

"你们说的是这个吧。"佐助把一本画册随手扔过去。"翻到因陀罗和阿修罗那章，你们会发现，他们以前也养了这样的狗。"

"它们简直长得一模一样？"泉奈指腹抚着书页，语带惊奇。

"没错。"

"不然呢？"止水刚好经过，搭了句话。"同一种类的狗子还能长其他样？"

"别仗着自己眼睛大就话多。"斑瞪了他一眼。

佐助边和他们说话，边分神在键盘上啪啪啪敲下"家里的长者复活蛮久还是跟不上时代变化怎么办，虽然不会在线等，还是挺急的。"果不其然没有任何参考方法，大家都

和千手家的柱间、扉间一样，斑和泉奈都是在第一次忍界大战后，原因不明死亡。说是死亡也不确切，他们只是在千手和宇智波结盟当天，突然倒下，失去了所有的生命特征，只剩下一层透明却牢固的能量罩保护着他们的躯体。乱世刚刚平定，双方都少了最重要的领头人，千手和宇智波两个家族只好结合得更紧密，拧成一股势力，才震慑住其他前来或报仇或冒犯的忍者。也正是从那时起，其他忍村察觉到，家族与家族之间，放下芥蒂，互信互利能带来什么样的好处。

千手家的情况佐助并不清楚，宇智波的族长代代相传，保管两人的冰棺已久，也从未想过他们会复活。只是听看守的族人说，在佐助出生的那晚，棺里似乎传出异样的能量波动。其后在佐助的满月，一家人去祠堂祈祷，棺材剧烈晃动，富岳只堪堪护得妻子和佐助出门，就听见祠堂传来两声爆炸巨响，浓烟从门窗等空隙蔓延出，弥布四周。

两道修长的身影稳步走出。

"谁把我关在这里？"

"柱间呢？"

之后发生的事情，佐助怎么问，富岳都支吾其事，避而不谈。久而久之，年幼的佐助就被其他有趣好玩的事物吸引，毕竟和小恐龙对比，两个诈尸的年轻老祖宗算得了什么呢？

"我跟你说，什么火影候选都是废话。搞这么多虚的，还不如直接开打。"斑搁下这句话，和泉奈优哉游哉走去宇智波的街道。自从富岳跟底下的族人打招呼，老祖宗们拿的物质都入他的帐，街道已经完全成为两人的物资库。

听说千手家的情况也好不到哪里去。扉间对百年后千手一族日渐式微的状况怒气横生，醒来的当晚就找族长夜谈。翌日凌晨，族长顶着熊猫眼出来，开始整顿千手家。

这情况是坐在屋顶看风景的泉奈看到的。

接下来的几天，泉奈跟了扉间一路，没有只言片语嘲讽，可那促狭的笑已全然满足他揶揄当年千手二当家的心愿。

【6】

鸣人在进入忍者学校第二年，经过一年的知识储备，大脑在各方面有了质的飞跃。最大的成就是，鸣人终于区分出佐助、男生、女生的区别。不再天天跟在佐助后面，强行拉开他的小书包拉链放甜到腻的零食；鸣人也找到了他的小女神，春野樱，一个破除刘海结界后，颜值飞速上升的女孩子，兼备时而温柔，时而彪悍的特性。

佐助虽然表面不承认，内心却是有点小开心，甚至巴不得多几场一对一练习，好名正言顺揍鸣人报复之前的骚扰。

"啊啊啊啊佐助好帅！"

"佐助！佐助！佐助！"

而在鸣人发现小樱也拜倒在佐助蓝色短裤下，在人群中为佐助打call争风吃醋后，两人的关系再度发生转变，鸣人开始疯狂在佐助面前刷存在感，意图营造"我们是彼此唯一的对手"的舆论，强行拔高自己的逼格以吸引女神的青睐。无奈技不如佐，总是被吊起来打，倒是坐实了"鸣人是个吊车尾"的大众印象。

每次班上练习手里剑，不知道是不是惠比寿的刻意安排，手里剑技术最差的鸣人被安排在佐助旁边，佐助心里别提多畅快了，扔的手里剑又快又多又准，和鸣人的靶子对比惨烈。偏偏鸣人的逃课伙伴都是群小怂包，就知道在鸣人背后开包薯片，口齿不清还要嚷嚷"鸣人，上啊别怂"。

"老师，我想休息。"某天，课上不堪鸣人没完没了的约架，佐助举手喊道。

"你表现不错，去休息吧。"惠比寿满意点头，对于表现优异的学生开绿灯，当然可以。"鸣人你留下来，直到积累十个手里剑正中靶心才能休息。"

"诶——"鸣人拖长声音在地上打滚，尘土扑腾。

佐助走到练习场的偏僻之处，那里有一棵树，树旁是高高的围栏。佐助坐下背靠树干，闭上眼睛休息。风吹动树叶沙沙作响，沙沙……嘶

"贤二，你为什么爬墙进学校？"

"你哪只眼睛看见我爬墙了？"

"左眼和右眼。"佐助自从知道贤二名称的来历后，后缀连哥哥都不加了。

"好吧，小佐助。"带土也就比鼬大上几岁，嗓音既有少年的清透，又有些许成人的低沉。"你知道，潜入也是忍者应该掌握的技能之一。"

"你被我看见就不算潜入了。"佐助皱着眉头。

"那……那是大爷我故意让你看见的。"带土怜悯地摇摇头，强行挽尊。"老祖宗让我来这打探柱间的情况。"

"喔！带土你有任务！"佐助一激动，直呼对方本名。"刚才上课的时候，他来过一会，还表扬我来着。之后我就不知道他去哪了。"

"这情报也很了不起。"带土揉揉佐助的小毛头。"咱们佐助真不愧是天才。"

"哪里哪里，我和哥哥比还差得远呢。"话虽如此，佐助还是高兴得红了脸。

"别听他瞎掰。"

一道瘦削的身影轻巧落地，慵懒的气息和半眯的双眸，是卡卡西。但佐助更多是通过标志性的面罩认出对方。

"卡卡西哥哥！你落地的姿势比贤二帅气多了。"

"佐助你这么说，带土哥我不高兴。"

"要是佐助知道你潜入学校的原因，他才不高兴。"

卡卡西的话让佐助警觉起来："贤二，你又做了什么事？"佐助从小到大听止水和泉叨叨带土的各种逼事儿，如中忍考试扶老奶奶过马路导致迟到被取消考试资格——这事带土还在据理力争"难道要我见死不救吗！"，被泉奈怼了回去"过个马路而已又不是上急救车你救谁的命啊再说你不扶老奶奶都已经迟到了下次早点起床行不！"——佐助已经形成条件反射，以为贤二又作出什么有辱宇智波家门的事。

"没什么！"带土的脸可疑地红了。"不就是来看看佐助你的学习情况，顺便探望一下以前的同学。"

卡卡西微微抬手："我来翻译一下，我是来看我的暗恋对象琳，没想到被佐助你碰见。"

"……卡卡西你不是要去暗部作报告吗！为什么到学校？"

"我在人生的道路上迷了路。"

"睁眼说瞎话。"带土一想到卡卡西也有可能去找琳，心中警铃长鸣，一想到琳对卡卡西推崇备至的眼神，带土决定宁可不去看琳，也要盯着卡卡西回到暗部。"走走走，我们不要打扰佐助练习。"

"不会打扰，我正在休……"佐助话未说完，两人便一阵风似的走了。佐助无趣地回头，却被背后的鸣人吓了一跳。

"你为什么在这里？"

"佐助，我要和你比体术，我一定会……"

啪。

佐助一个漂亮的过肩摔把鸣人摔进土坑。


End file.
